Eternity
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's 10th Wedding Anniversary. Edward knows that he wants to spend eternity with Bella, but does she have something to tell him? AH Companion One-Shot to 'A Not-So New Beginning' Full Description Inside.


**A/N: So, it's my One-Year Anniversary of being on this website today, and I wanted something to celebrate it. It's also the one-year anniversary of A New Beginning being published on the 7th April, so I thought what better way to celebrate both, than to combine them in a One-Shot? **

**This One-Shot is based around 'A New Beginning' and the sequel 'A Not-So New Beginning'. You don't have to have read those to know what's going on. For anybody that did read that, thanks for coming to read this as well! :D To clarify some bits for you; Leo is 13 years old and Edward and Bella are both 28. Taylor (their little girl) is 4. This is set 10 years after The Original Story. :) I hope nobody is confused now. I don't want that to happen. **

**So, enjoy! I really enjoyed writing it. I love the fluff side of things that is included as well. :D **

**Happy Reading! :D **

_

* * *

_

"Mom! Will you hurry up?!"

"Leo, who do you seriously think you're talking to?" I huffed, pushing the luggage cart a little harder. "You can try pushing this if you want."

"Fine," Leo comes up beside me, and goes to take the handlebars. "Let go then, Mom."

I move out of the way and let Leo push the suitcases forward.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" I reach up and ruffle his hair; he tries to dodge out of the way but then grins at me.

Leo shrugs. "I dunno, I guess I missed Dad and Taylor more than I'm letting on,"

"Awwww,"

"You missed them too, Mom,"

"Yeah, but it's different with me, isn't it?" I smile at him and then decide to change the subject. "Did you have fun in Phoenix?"

Leo shrugs again and doesn't look at me. "I guess. It was a bit weird though," I see him frown. "I know that he's my Dad and everything, but it just...didn't feel right."

"So you won't want to go back again?"

"No," He sighs.

"Baby, you know no one's pushing you to go back, right? Danny won't mind. He understands. Or at least he makes out to me that he understands."

Leo suddenly stops pushing the cart, and then moves closer to the wall we're walking along. I want to keep going so that I can see Edward again, but I know something's up with Leo, and making sure he's okay is more important right now.

I'm about to ask him if he's okay, when he asks a question I was never expecting to hear.

"Mom, if you and Danny had never broken up, would you still be together, like you are with Dad?"

I can feel my eyebrows push together, as I wonder about my answer and why Leo asked it in the first place.

"No, no we wouldn't. What I had with Danny is nothing like I have with Edward. It's difficult for me to describe, Leo. Why did you ask that in the first place, baby?"

"I just wondered..." He walks up to me and then into my arms which I hold open. It doesn't really work anymore, since he's nearly overtaking me in height, but for some reason, Leo feels like he needs his Mom, and I'm more than happy to oblige.

Leo pulls back after about a minute and I kiss his forehead quickly. He's smiles weakly at me and then grabs hold of the luggage cart.

"Dad will be wondering where we are,"

"You can say that again," I smile and Leo goes to open his mouth to say the phrase again. "I didn't mean it literally!" I ruffle his hair again.

"Aw, Mo-om!"

I laugh as we walk around the corner into the most crowded part of the airport. It's not hard to spot Edward standing near the back somewhere with Taylor in his arms.

He doesn't spot us until we're closer to him, and he just grins at me.

"Mommy!" Taylor squeals, stretching out her arms and almost leaping from Edward's into mine. He passes her over to me before she can hurt herself.

"Hi, baby," I whisper. She buries her face into my neck.

"I missed you, Mommy,"

I kiss her hair. "I missed you too, Tay."

"Leo, take your sister back to the car, please." Edward asks.

Leo agrees without any hesitation. "C'mon, Tay." Leo walks up to me and takes Taylor from my arms. She goes across to Leo without putting up a fight; it's incredibly cute.

"Hey," Edward looks at me and then smiles crookedly.

Even after all of this time together, I can still feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. You think I'd be used to all of this by now.

I walk the small distance towards him and bury myself in his arms. Edward's arms envelop me, and I rest my head under his neck.

"I missed you,"

He chuckles. "I missed you too,"

"Why's it funny?"

"It's not,"

"Why did you laugh then?" I pull back and then grin at him.

He doesn't reply but leans forward and presses his lips up against mine. I resist sighing against him, since I realise that I've missed him more than I thought I had. His hands move to rest on my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck.

Our lips move at a familiar pace for a little while, and then I pull back when I remember where we are.

I have to breathe in before I can speak, and Edward rests his forehead against my own.

"We have to go. The kids are in the car,"

"Hmmm," He kisses me softly again. "I love you, by the way."

"I love you too,"

He pulls away and goes to grab the luggage cart, pushing it along for a little while.

I hang back for a few seconds for some reason, but then catch up with him. We don't say anything until we get outside the airport, and start walking back towards wherever the car is parked.

"Happy Anniversary by the way, baby,"

_WHAT?! _

I stay silent whilst I try and think through this in my head. It's not August 8th is it? It can't be...?

We travelled up to Phoenix on the 1st and were supposed to come back on the 6th...

No. I've gotten my dates wrong. It damn well is the August 8th today.

That's not even the worst thing. I've not only forgotten about this anniversary, it's our 10th Wedding Anniversary today, which makes it a lot worse.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

I can't believe I forgot. I actually cannot believe I forgot!

I stop walking and then run my hand through my hair.

Edward stops walking and turns round to look at me. He leaves the luggage cart and walks up to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay," He speaks in his soothing voice. He only talks like when he knows I'm upset.

"No!" My voice breaks. "Don't say its okay, because it damn well isn't! I can't believe I forgot! I'm the worst wife in the world, and I -" My voice breaks again, and a few tears spill down my cheeks.

Edward wipes them away with his thumbs and then kisses my forehead. "It's okay. It's really okay,"

"No, no it isn't! Stop saying that it is!"

"Fine. Do you want me to be angry at you? Is that what you want, Bella?" He frowns but then rests his forehead against mine.

"No," I'm still talking in whispers, and another tear spills down my cheek.

"Good, because I _can't_. It really doesn't matter. It's just one day, why should it matter that much?"

"Did you have anything planned?" I say the words, but then regret them instantly; it's the one thing I didn't want to ask, and there it is, right out in the open now. I swear, even after 10 years of being with Edward, I'm no smarter than when I was 18.

"No. I don't."

"I really am sorry. I love you,"

He smiles and the kisses me softly. "I love you too, but we really have to get back to the car now."

"C'mon then,"

The short walk back to the car is quiet, and I still don't feel any better about forgetting our anniversary than I did a few minutes ago.

I get into the passenger seat when we get back to the car, and wait for Edward to load up the luggage in the trunk.

"Why'd you take so long, Mom?" Leo asks from the back seat, he's taken his iPod out of his ears.

"Don't worry. Is your sister asleep?"

"Yeah..." Leo shakes his head briefly and then puts his headphones back in his ears.

Edward climbs into the car then, and reaches across the centre console to briefly squeeze my hand before starting the engine up.

I sigh and then lean my head back against the headrest.

I don't know what else I can do to try and make it up to him, but then I remember that I have some news of my own, which might actually go some of the way to doing that.

I close my eyes and a smile comes across my face.

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

xoxox

It's late when we eventually get back home, after the drive back from the airport.

Taylor's been asleep the whole way home, and even Leo is struggling to stay awake.

"Take her up?" I pass a deeply asleep Taylor over to Edward who takes her in his arms.

"Sure," He smiles at me and then walks inside the house.

"Mom," Leo talks sleepily at me.

"Baby, you have to get out of the car," I smile. "I can't lift you, I stopped being able to do that a few years ago now."

He yawns hugely but climbs out of the car anyway, his eyes half closed.

"Go to bed, okay?" I kiss his forehead and then follow him up into the house. He's practically asleep as he walks up the stairs.

"Night Mom, love you,"

"Love you too," I watch him go into his bedroom at the top of the stairs and then I walk into the living room, almost collapsing onto the sofa when I get in there.

I'm half asleep when I feel Edward sit down next to me and pull me against him.

He wraps his arms around me, and kisses my hair. "Are you still worrying?"

"Of course,"

"I've told you not to,"

"Edward, this is me you're talking to. Don't you know me by now?"

"You'd think so," I can hear the smile in his voice.

I sit up and skim my nose along his jawbone, and then kiss it softly.

Edward turns his head and captures my lips with his own. I smile against his lips, just as his tongue snakes out to brush against my bottom lip. My mouth falls open and our tongues battle against each others. Our lips continue to move at a familiar pace for a while, until we have to pull away to breathe.

I kiss him softly again once more, and then interlock our legs together before snuggling against him.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Baby, sit up,"

I frown but do as he says. He keeps his arm around my shoulder, but I notice that his other hand is clenched. Around something maybe?

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just have something I want to give to you,"

"But I -"

"No. Bella, I'm serious about it being okay. I would have given you this anyway, it just seemed like today was a good day. Seriously baby, when have we ever made a fuss about our anniversary?"

I know the question is rhetorical, so I don't say anything.

Edward opens his hand and then passes me a black ring box.

"You know that we're already married, right?"

He chuckles. "Just open it,"

I press the box open to reveal a small white-gold ring in the centre. It sort of crosses over itself and has diamonds lying in the centre of it. It's breathtaking.

"Wha -"

He cuts me off. "It's an eternity ring,"

I look up at him and he smiles. I don't have any words at the moment.

"We've been together this long, not that I ever doubted anything would go wrong, but now, I definitely don't doubt it."

"Um, wow,"

He chuckles again and takes the box away from it, taking the ring out as he does so. He takes my left hand and then places the ring on my third finger, on top of my other rings.

I lean forward and kiss him again. "I love you, so much,"

"I love you too,"

I rest my forehead against his, and decide that it's now or never. "I know that I forgot about today," He goes to say something, but I keep talking. "But I do have something to tell you,"

Edward raises an eyebrow at my comment.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, when we were talking about having another baby?"

His eyebrow is still raised, but he nods. I don't know how he's not guessed it by now.

"I'm pregnant,"

His eyes widen and then he grins at me, cupping my face in his hand and kisses me.

"When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago. I've worked out that I'm about 6 weeks gone, maybe,"

"Oh, Bella," His grin gets wider, if that's possible and then he kisses me again. "I know that I say it all the time, but I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, for eternity." I lean forward and kiss him again, knowing that I have everything I'm ever going to need for the rest of my life.

Nothing could get more perfect than it is right now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! :D Leave me a review, please? They really do mean so much to me. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. The only creations in this story are: Leo, Taylor, and Danny. :) **


End file.
